Bandages
by Geminium
Summary: Everyone has off days. But that doesn't mean you should let it get you down.
1. Glitch

**Author's Note:** My first fanfic. I wrote this oneshot for my current obsession with Dance Central. Hope you guys enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dance Central or its' characters.

* * *

"Ow!"

A sharp, stinging pain hit Glitch's palm, forcing him to bring his hands out of the water and soap-filled sink. Upon closer inspection, he spotted another miniscule cut that went spanned the underside of his thumb. Sighing, he continued to wash his hands, taking extra care not to bring further harm to his already damaged digits. At this rate, he was going to need another pile of bandages to cover all of his newly acquired scrapes and bruises. However, at the moment Glitch just hoped they hadn't run out of bandages. It wouldn't have been the first time.

All in all, it had been one spectacularly bad day for the young dancer.

First of all, he'd woken up late and missed the school bus, meaning that he had to walk the whole way to school. Of course, he also got a detention for skipping his first class (which upon hindsight, could have been avoided if he'd actually gotten on the aforementioned bus) and practically bombed his history test (that he never studied for as he'd been too busy practicing some new dance moves).

It didn't help that his parents had chosen this particular day to confront him about his grades. True, he had been slacking off a bit lately as he'd been out dancing with the rest of the Hi-Def crew, but it wasn't a big deal! He could still dance and maintain a near 95 average in (almost) all of his classes.

Of course, his parents didn't see it that way. He'd been pretty sure that at one point during the argument they had even threatened to ground him and enforce a curfew so he couldn't go out dancing with Mo and the others anymore. Not that the he actually cared. He could always sneak out and join the rest of the gang for late night dance battles and still get back home before his parents even noticed.

Which brought him back to his current predicament. His most recent night time excursion had been the most unpleasant experience of the day by far (aside from arguing with his parents). Most of the injuries he'd acquired happened to be from the sharp, jagged rocks that had covered the floor of this night's venue. It also just so happened that he had misplaced his leather gloves and elbow pads he usually wore for dancing. That and the fact that they'd nearly lost the battle was enough to put the young B-boy in a foul mood.

Breaking out his depressing thoughts, Glitch quietly sneaked into the kitchen in hopes of finding the first aid kit. After searching through the cupboards, he quickly found the small box at the back of one of the cabinets just beside the stove.

"Bout time something good happened." Glitch mumbled.

Quickly grabbing the box, he rushed upstairs, hoping that his parents had not heard him. Once he was in his room, the B-boy proceeded to ascertain the extent of his wounds. To his dismay, there seemed to be a larger amount of cuts than he had originally anticipated.

Resigning himself to a long night of patching himself up, he started to dress his wounds using an assortment of bandages, gauze and antiseptics. He was so concentrated upon the task that upon hearing his iPhone playing **Technologic**, he nearly jumped a foot into the air.

Of all times to get a phone call, this could be counted as one of the worst, considering that the phone's speakers were turned up on high and that Glitch's parents were sleeping in the bedroom just beside his. But for now, the young dancer's interest was piqued; who would be calling him at this time of the night?

Making his way over to the device, he answered the call and was promptly surprised with who he heard over the phone's mini speakers.

"Hey Glitch, How's it goin'?"

"Mo?" Glitch asks. Although he'd just seen the older break-dancer about half an hour ago, the younger B-boy couldn't help feeling as if all his worries had just vanished just from listening to the elder B-boy's voice.

"Yea... well I was just wonderin' if y'were feeling right. Y'didn't look too good and I was kinda worried you'd gotten the flu or somethin'"

Yea, that was Mo all right; always worrying about others and keeping things tight. It's one of the many reasons why Glitch looked up to him as an older brother figure.

"No need to worry, just feelin' a bit overheated" the younger dancer replies.

"Ya sure? Well...just get some rest. Ya did well tonight."

Thanks...well see ya tomorrow"

As he hangs up, Glitch couldn't help but notice that the room seemed much brighter than before, and in more ways than one. Sure he'd had a crappy day, but maybe, just maybe, tomorrow wouldn't be so bad.

The beeping of his iPhone catches his attention once again. A text. Opening it, he finds yet another curious message:

_"Check ur side pocket. hope it helps - Mo"_

Reaching down, Glitch slips his hand into the side of his pants, curious as to see what was in it. Feeling something solid within, he pulls it out.

A box of Band-Aids stared right back at him. The young B-boy smiled.

Perhaps tomorrow wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

I wanted to provide more of an insight as to the lives of the characters both in and out of dancing. Hopefully, I can do more of these little oneshots about the other characters and their interactions with each other later. Reviews are appreciated so I know what to improve on.


	2. Aubrey

**Author's Note:** As said before, I wanted to continue doing these little oneshots for each character in order to get to know them better. This chapter happens to be about Aubrey and her peculiar relationship with Angel.

There is one OC within this chapter, though not a major one.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dance Central or its' characters.

* * *

This had to be the most boring party she'd ever been to.

Aubrey surveyed the deck of her private yacht, taking in the glamorous decorations strewn all over the ship. The many lights that lit up the boat had been dimmed down to add an almost romantic touch to the whole place whilst dozens of expensive recliners sat alongside the edge of the deck. Even the moon itself seemed fit to show itself on this night, something it hasn't done for nearly a week due to the rain. She herself had forgone her vintage sailor suit and red flats in exchange for a pair of high heels and a blue dress. Everything looked perfect.

The only thing missing was her crew.

Instead of the dancers that usually dotted the deck, the place was filled with esteemed officials and their families, all dressed up in attire befitting of their social status. The auburn haired dancer sighed, knowing that absolutely nothing good was going to come out of this (except maybe for the new 'friendships' that Daddy was forming with many of the other partygoers). Honestly, she couldn't believe Daddy had taken her yacht for a stupid gala. Why couldn't he have used one of the other 2 boats they already owned?

Oh right, the gala just had to be at a time when her mother decided to take the first boat to get a 'well deserved vacation' in the Caribbean, whereas the other yacht had been taken ashore for a maintenance check.

Still, not being able to do anything while on her own ship should be against the law. In fact, Daddy had even expressly forbidden her from interacting with the guests of the gala.

If the red-head was honest with herself, she probably would have to guess that her father had never quite forgotten about the Christmas Ball fiasco. But there's no way he would still be mad at her for it right? After all, it wasn't her fault that the senator's wife was such a drama queen. Besides, there wasn't an ounce of beauty nor brains within that woman. A senator's wife had to possess everything; looks, skill and smarts, something Aubrey knew that she herself had in excess.

But that's besides the point. What she wondered at the moment was how to make this night more entertaining (for her own benefit of course) without breaking any of Daddy's rules.

The answer came to her decked out in a white suit, dress shoes and six seductive words that would've made any other girl swoon on the spot.

"You've never looked more beautiful, princesa."

"Angel" Aubrey whirled around, facing the man that had tried to sneak up on her mere moments ago, "What are you doing here? I distinctly remember telling you that this was a private party."

"Oh? It must have slipped my mind. Gazing upon your beauty tends to do that to a man."

"Well then, stop staring." the female dancer poked a perfectly manicured fingernail into the Latino's chest, "if Daddy catches you, I'm the one that gets into trouble for your antics".

"Well then, let's just hope he doesn't find out. Besides, it seems that you are feeling a bit lonely out here, no?"

"Not like talking to you would be any better", Aubrey replied acidly, "Now get going. I don't want any more disturbances". At this point, she was more or less dragging a protesting Angel along by the collar towards the dock, all the while trying to look as inconspicuous as possible so as to not attract any attention. Of course, it was an attempt that was doomed to fail spectacularly, and in more ways than one.

"Aubrey, my dear! Is that you?", a woman of around 60 years old (or at least that was what Aubrey estimated her to be) wearing a beautiful marigold dress rushed towards the pair with surprising speed, effectively blocking both dancers from reaching their destination. So much for inconspicuous.

Don't you remember me? I'm your aunt Denise!" the woman giggled, something which Aubrey had to resist rolling her eyes to. If there was one thing she hated more than boring parties, it would be the shallow women that seemed to attend them and saw fit to act like little schoolgirls about everything they found interest in. Nevertheless, the auburn-haired dancer turned around, a smile gracing her lips and acting for all the world like the princess she was supposed to be; naïve and innocent. Although she couldn't remember this particular aunt's face (though it was more likely because she didn't deem them important enough to remember), she hoped that as long as the woman was distracted, her dance partner would take a hint and get off the boat, saving her from any more trouble he might cause.

Of course, such a thing probably never crossed the Latino's mind in the first place.

"My, my. Aubrey did mention of an aunt, but I would have never thought that you were this young and beautiful." Angel stepped forward, taking Denise's hand and placed a kiss on it, causing her to blush and chuckle at once.

"Oh my! What a gentleman! And may I ask who this is?" Denise turned towards Aubrey, who was currently in the midst of deciding whether to kick her dancing partner in the shin or throwing him off the boat entirely.

"He's...a friend" she managed to say.

"Really? Oh, well you just seemed so close together I thought you two might have been a couple!"

"Yes, we do get that a lot sometimes" Angel politely interrupted, "in fact, some would even say that we are actually lov-ack!". The Latino choked back his words as a small stiletto heeled indent made its way onto his white dress shoes. However, he had little time to catch his breath before being pulled by the collar once again by his dancing partner away to the docks, leaving a very confused Denise behind.

Once they were out of sight from other partygoers, Aubrey nearly threw down the Latino upon the floor, adopting an expression of extreme annoyance.

"Why in the world did you have to butt in! Do you know what's going to happen to my reputation if that woman gets it into her head that we're dating?"

"Relax, chica.. Nothing bad will happen", the male dancer got up off the floor. Amazingly, despite having been physically and verbally abused by his dance partner for the better half of their meeting, the Latino's ego didn't seem to have shrunken one bit.

"Besides", he said in a seductive tone, "you can always count on me to protect you"

"Not even in your dreams", Aubrey said, pushing him backwards towards the boardwalk.

"Now stay out. And don't cause anymore trouble than you already have."

Angel hesitated, as something caught his attention at the corner of the eye. A nervous smile now adorned his face, something that was clearly out of character out of the normally cocky dancer. In fact, now that Aubrey had calmed down a bit, she did notice that the Latino had seemed a bit off throughout the party.

It didn't take a lot of time for the already annoyed 'princesa' to figure out something was up.

"What did you do?"

"...Perhaps this wouldn't be the best time to mention that I wasn't the only one to enter the party."

* * *

Truth be told, this turned a lot more humorous (and more violent) than I had anticipated. However, I couldn't help but enjoy exploring the dynamics of Aubrey and Angel's relationship, as well as Aubrey's relationship with her family. Needless to say, this is one chapter I thoroughly enjoyed making.


	3. Bodie

**Author's Note:** The third chapter of this collection focuses on Bodie. Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dance Central or its' characters.

* * *

"Achoo!"

Bodie sneezed, a spasm of pain rolling through his body. It was official. He had gotten the flu.

The lifeguard rarely got sick, mostly because he had always kept a watchful eye on his own physical condition. And even when he did catch the cold, it wouldn't be that much of a problem. But with the local dance competition nearing, it proved to be a gargantuan hurdle for the blonde. Already, he'd been forced to spend the day in bed by a strangely mother-like Emilia, who told him that under no circumstances that he was going to dance until he was cured.

Apparently, her method of 'curing' him involved copious amounts of soup, sleep and exercise. When a disbelieving Bodie asked her if exercise of all things, she simply replied that "it sweats out all the bacteria out of your body."

Bodie didn't have the heart to point out that dancing would achieve the same result as well, especially not when his dancing partner was already putting so much effort into making him well again.

But the worst part about getting the flu by far was his friends. Now usually, having friends coming over to his house and pay him a visit was nice and all. But in the case of an illness, Bodie couldn't help but wonder if they were trying to make it worse.

It didn't help the situation in the least when a large BOOM resounded throughout the house, followed by what suspiciously sounded like the smoke detector going off. Groaning, the blonde got out of bed and went downstairs to investigate the commotion.

Upon reaching the kitchen, he was greeted with a rather unpleasant sight. Pots and pans were scattered about the counters and in the sink, each with noticeable signs of usage. Amongst them, snacks, beverages and some other foodstuffs lay opened and bare, most likely due to the fact that they were used for cooking (if you could even call it that) at some point or were eaten somewhere along the process. However, it was the kitchen stove which definitively fared the worst compared to the rest of the room. Carrying a distinct burning smell in the air, there seemed to be what looked like a burn mark covering the surface of the appliance. The lifeguard sighed. This could not bode well.

"I see you're awake," Bodie turns to see Taye walking into the kitchen, arms full with groceries. She sets it down onto the nearest counter, taking care not to knock any foodstuffs or kitchenware around.

"Well, it's kinda hard to sleep with everything going on."

"No kiddin'. Anyways, me and Emilia got these for ya since Aubrey used up everything to make who knows what."

"Aubrey did this?" Bodie hadn't expected the auburn-haired dancer of all people to actually help out, and with cooking no less.

"Duh. Ya can't be thinking that it was one of us, can ya? I mean, I've been takin' care of Tia since grade school, and Em can take care of herself. And Mo...well he lives by himself so I'm guessin' he's alright."

"Wait...Mo is here too? Exactly how many people are there?" It was quite worrying to think of his friends (especially Aubrey) running amok within the house without him being there to keep everything in order.

"Well there's Em n' me o' course. Then there's Aubrey, Mo, Glitch, Angel..."

"So basically everyone," another coughing fit hit the lifeguard, forcing him to sit down into a nearby chair.

"Hey, don't push yourself. Just sit down, relax, an watch me do my stuff," the brunette went over to the counters, rolling up her sleeves.

"After all, I ain't gonna just let you clean up the mess we made. That's just plain rude."

Despite Bodie's earlier worries, it had turned out to be quite a good day after all. While he'd been bedridden, Mo and Glitch had brought over some video games for everyone to play, while Aubrey had taken it upon herself to buy him a new set of clothes (partly because she felt a little guilty about destroying his kitchen and partly because she had decided his current wardrobe was too 'horrific' to look at). When all was said and done, Taye had cooked up a large dinner for everyone using the groceries she and Emilia had bought earlier that day.

Even now, as he got ready for bed, the lifeguard couldn't help but chuckle at the day's events. Perhaps it wasn't so horrible getting sick once in a while; at least not while his friends were there.

* * *

For those who are unfamiliar with the nicknames, Tiyanna is Lil'T's actual name (Tia for short) while Em is what Taye usually calls Emilia.

P.S. If anyone wants me to write about a specific character, you can always PM me or something.


	4. Jaryn

**Author's Note: **This fourth chapter is about Jaryn, upon Hi-DefAndLuSHCrew's request. This time, I decided to delve into the introduction of the Glitterati and how they came into Dance Central.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dance Central or its' characters.

* * *

Moving.

Jaryn gave a huff of exasperation. The thought itself seemed to give her a migraine. And given that she was already in a foul mood, it was to no surprise that many onlookers (or in this case , workmen) gave her a wide berth while carrying loads of furniture into the spacious apartment.

Dressed in her usual silver tube top, the dancer continued to keep watch over the workers, ensuring that every one of them paid the utmost attention and care to the twins' belongings. And of course, occasionally snapping at one of them for not doing so.

For the female twin, the actual process of 'moving' had been a far cry from what she had originally imagined. When their agent had contacted them about an invitation to attend a foreign competition known as 'Dance Central', she'd been ecstatic. Having already achieved fame and fortune with her twin in their homeland, the opportunity of meeting (and crushing) new dancers seemed to be a delightful way to pass her time. She had in fact, actually suggested moving there for a short time herself. But as fate would have it, her vision of moving into a beautiful penthouse was replaced with what was a drab, colourless suite.

If it was any consolation, at least she had her brother with her.

"You! Take more care in handling that. It costs more than you're worth," Kerith pointed at one of the terrified workers, who was carrying a spotlight into the suite. The workman (or victim in this case) nodded nervously and went back to his task, this time taking a considerable amount of care towards the load in hand.

Unfortunately, a large crash soon echoed throughout the apartment, catching the twins' attention. Moaning inwardly, Jaryn headed towards what would be the twins' dance studio with her brother.

After this ordeal, she was definitely going to give their agent a piece of her mind.

-XXX-

"Do you think that buffoon of an agent even understands what we're going through?"

After two hours of hassling over the workers (and one verbally abusive phone call to their agent), the twins had finally finished moving into their new suite. Currently sitting in identical love seats, both brother and sister were reflecting upon the day's events over a cup of coffee.

"He'd better...if he wants his face intact."

"Now, now, sister. He can only do so much. It's quite obvious that he can't measure up to our standards."

"Hmmm...perhaps you are right, dear brother. Maybe it is time to look for a new agent. One that can finally meet our expectations."

Setting down her cup, she got up to look at the poster that had been taped upon the door of the refrigerator, tracing the outlines of the page gently.

"Dance Central...perhaps we might even find some adequate dancers here as well."

"Then shall we go?" Turning around, she eyed her brother curiously as he was putting on his boots.

"...Yes. Let's," Following her twin, she quickly donned the rest of her outfit and exited the apartment. They would first scout out the competition, and soon make their presence known throughout the city.

And maybe search out a real-estate agent while they were at it. They really needed to make some new living arrangements.

* * *

A rather short piece compared to my other chapters. However, the next chapter will include them as well, so no worries there. I wanted to work on the idea of their penthouse a bit since it seemed that it was in construction while in the game. And well...the result was this. I hope you guys enjoy it.


	5. Lil'T

**Author's Note:** The fifth chapter of this collection featuring Lil'T. I'd also like to thank Lollieroxstar for correcting me in the earlier chapters where Lil'T's full name is Tiyanna (Tia for short).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dance Central or its' characters.

* * *

Applause and cheers resounded through the halls of the dance club, as onlookers continued to watch the ongoing dance battle with anticipation. Such events as these took place frequently, as was the culture of the city that had been dubbed 'Dance Central'. But for one particular girl, this dance battle would be one that would stay etched into her mind forever.

"Yeah, you go sis!" Tiyanna yelled as she watched Taye duke it out with another dancer. After months of hassling and pleading, she'd finally been allowed to follow her big sister to one of her dance battles. Needless to say, she was ecstatic.

It'd always been Tia's dream to be able to dance alongside her sister and gain the elder's respect. Despite Taye's protests of being 'too young for the club', she fervently practiced, day after day until her sister had finally agreed to her tagging along on the condition that she only watch.

As the song ended, both dancers shook hands with each other to show good sportsmanship while onlookers continued to applaude and cheer. As the crowd started to disperse, Tia immediately got up from her seat and rushed towards her elder, eager to talk about the battle. In her excitement however, she failed to notice two large approaching figures that were about to cross her path.

_Smack!_

Tia was knocked to the floor from the resulting collision and knocking over some nearby chairs, wondering what had hit her. The answer though, would soon prove to both shock and anger her.

"I'm surprised that they let children in here of all things."

"Right you are sister, no doubt due to the riffraff that inhabit this place."

Looking up, Tia laid eyes upon what were perhaps the two most bizarre people she had ever seen. Dressed in identical outfits that reminded her of runway models, the pair seemed to literally sparkle and shine like a disco ball. Their long limbs and defined facial features almost resembled that of a cat. However, their most striking feature had to be from the fact that they looked exactly alike. Not to mention the fierce, if not hostile aura that seemed to surround the duo.

Her first thought was to back away from the strange pair. But the idea was soon to be overshadowed as the full meaning of the pair's words sunk in.

"Hey, who you callin' a child? You're the one who knocked into me first!"

"Your choice of clothing lacks any elegance whatsoever," the male (at least, that was her guess) waved an arm through the air, completely ignoring her previous outburst.

"And her voice is so horrible to hear, right dear brother?" the female dramatically covered her ears, as if the very sound of Tiyanna's voice was deafening her. A crowd had started to gather between the three.

"That's it!" Tia lunged at the duo, ready to give both of them a good beating. However, she was hoisted backwards by yet another figure. One who'd been watching the scuffle and had quickly made their way towards the dispute.

"Hey, hey, calm down T! They're not worth the trouble," Taye said as she pulled Tia backwards away from the twins. Although she herself was mad at the pair's comments, it wouldn't have been a good idea to start a fight in the middle of the club. Especially not with the date of the Dance Central competition so close. Plus, she had to set a good example for her sister.

"You guys better scram before I beat you down myself." She glared at the twins, who calmly returned her look with an icy stare of their own.

"Hm. We will depart...for now. After all, we were only here to observe the competition."

"However, if that was the extent of your skills, then we might as well not have bothered," Both dancers turned to exit the club, whilst the crowd started to disperse.

Fuming, Tia turned back to her sister, who was trying to set up the chairs that had been knocked over when she'd fallen down.

"Why did ya stop me? I coulda totally taken them!"

"Cause it'd only prove them right." That certainly stopped her. Tia looked down, embarrassed. Sure, she was still annoyed that her sister had stopped her, but she knew couldn't deny that Taye was right; hurting the duo would only show how immature she was instead of the responsible and up-beat dancer she had wanted to be.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll get them back at the competition," her elder tried to comfort her with a pat on the shoulder, but Tia was having none of it. All she could think about was how reckless she'd been and the pair's stinging remarks.

But worst of all, she was thinking about how she'd let Taye down.

-XXX-

Back in their apartment, Tia sat on the living room couch, gloomily watching television. Even though its' been a day since the incident at the club, she still couldn't get it out of her mind.

_"I'm surprised that they let children in here of all things." _

Huffing angrily, she changed the channel, continuing to sulk over the yesterday's events. Everything she'd worked so hard for seemed to have been flushed down the toilet overnight; her dancing, Taye's trust, everything!

How could she prove herself as a great dancer now? Especially when others wouldn't see her as a grown-up; someone who could make calm, rational decisions?

It was a good thing Taye wasn't here right now to see her sulking (since she was at another friend's house for the moment); it'd only serve to be another reminder of how immature she was.

"I'm baaack!" Could her life get any worse?

Looking up, she saw her elder sister staggering in through the front door; her arms loaded with shopping bags and a big grin plastered onto her face. Rushing over to help, the two managed to bring all the bags into the living room and set them down.

"What's all this?" Tia managed to say before a mass of yellow and white obscured her vision.

"Like it? I got Dare to make them for us. C'mon, try it! It's just your size!"

It did. Walking around in her new jacket, she ran to the bathroom and turned around, noticing a letter attached to it; a T.

"This is for me?"

"Sure is. After all, we're gonna need matchin' uniforms if we're gonna be in the same crew, right?"

Whipping around, she saw Taye pulling out various sweaters and jerseys of all sizes from the shopping bags. Her elder looked up at her and smiled cheekily.

"Sides, ain't no way we're gonna let those two snooty show-offs steal the show. Not if we have anythin' to say about it, right T?"

Tia couldn't help but return the smile with a grin of her own.

"Right!"

The day was looking up already.

* * *

A longer chapter meant to explore the relationships between different dance crews. I tried to picture Lil'T as a young, but independent person; someone who wants to act more mature than she normally is. The chapter was inspired by Flash4wrd's intro within Dance Central 2and when Lil'T commented upon the Glitterati, as well as Taye's response to her boasting.


	6. Emilia

**Author's Note:** The seventh chapter is one that delves into the life of Emilia. Interestingly enough, this chapter will have an OC in it.

**Other Notes:** The words in italics represent events in flashbacks.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Dance Central or its' characters.

* * *

Emilia huffed, taking a deep breath before giving the sandbag another good hit. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she continued to pound the dummy relentlessly. Working out at her favourite gym always lightened up her mood and relieved her of any stress that accumulated during the day.

However, today a visit to the gym only seemed to make it worse.

Deciding to take a break, she sank down onto the nearest bench and proceeded to drink from the water bottle she'd brought with her. Her mind however continued to drift back to yesterday's events.

_Lugging her backpack down the hall, Emilia opened her locker and started putting the latest of her never-ending math homework into it. _

_"...totally after Bodie..." she stopped, looking around for the source of the voice. Her eyes soon fell upon a couple of girls gathered around...Rita; the most popular girl in school, as well as the biggest rumourmonger around. _

_Walking up to the group, Emilia crossed her arms as the girls fell silent upon noticing her. Rita on the other hand only looked on with mild amusement while coolly assessing the situation. _

_"Did you want something?"_

_"Yeah. I couldn't help but notice you guys were talking about my friend," Emilia liked to state things bluntly and get straight to the point. She never saw much use in beating around the bush. However, it was what Rita seemed intent on doing._

_"Is that a crime? I don't remember needing your permission to talk about him," A giggle rippled through the group; many trying to hold in their laughter with their hands while others grinned and whispered to each other. This could not be good._

_"Yeah, well I kinda make it my business if someone starts spewing rumours about them."_

_A few girls held their breath. The first blow was struck. The only thing now was to see what Rita's response was. Widened eyes carefully watched the two (though mostly Rita) to see what would happen._

_"Rumours? It's not really a rumour if it's true. We all know you just want Bodie all to yourself. That's why you hang out with him all the time."_

_"We're just friends. And even if we were together, it's none of your business," she couldn't help but get a tad annoyed. There was no reason for anyone (especially Rita) to tell her who she could be friends with. _

_Turning away with her back to the group, Emilia walked away before Rita could respond. However, she couldn't stop the sinking feeling that had settled in her chest._

Of course, she'd stayed away from Rita and her posse for the rest of the day. If the confrontation had continued, she was afraid that it might've ended with a trip to the principal's office (though slapping some sense into that girl would be quite satisfying).

It was however the next day that she'd gotten a huge surprise (and eating lunch at the cafeteria no less).

_"Is it true? You're going out with Bodie?" she'd nearly done a perfect spit-take at that point with her apple juice. Instead she choked it back down before glaring at Dare, who was nonchalantly checking her fingernails._

_"No! What in the world made you think that!? He's my partner, not my boyfriend!"_

_"Well apparently everyone else thinks so."_

_"But why would anyone...Rita," It had to be her. Her confrontation with her yesterday had been about the same thing. And even if she didn't, there had been plenty of girls in the group who had overheard their conversation who could've spread the rumour. _

_Her first reaction had been to find Rita and throttle her, and quite possibly her friends too. But considering that she'd already gotten into trouble for her misdemeanour (twice) before, she wasn't exactly ecstatic to receive another. The only thing she could do (regrettably) was to wait it out and correct anyone who asked._

Obviously, that hadn't worked either. For the rest of the day, she'd been bombarded with questions about their 'relationship'. And even when she tried to tell them they weren't dating, none of them took her answer as the truth. Those who didn't ask questions though, had sent hateful glares and scathing remarks her way. Sighing, she took another gulp from the water bottle. If she was lucky, she'd get through the week without getting flooded with hate mail; if she didn't...well at least she tried, right?

Emilia put her gloves back on, ready to resume her training in the hopes of taking her mind off things. She might've done it too, if a certain someone hadn't just walked in.

"Nice to know that you haven't dropped off the face of the Earth."

"It would have been even nicer if you'd told me that you have a fan club, B."

"Yeah, sorry about that. They tend to get a little crazy sometimes, but they mean well," Bodie scratched his head sheepishly, a semi-smile attached to his face. Typical B. Even when someone's stalking him, he still tries to see the bright side of things.

"Well hopefully, it doesn't get out of hand," she punched the sandbag repeatedly, before delivering a sharp kick to its' side.

"Yeah...Hey, what are you doing here anyway?"

"What does it look like? I'm boxing."

"Not on Thursdays you aren't. Did you forget that we usually hang out at the beach? Everyone's worried about you."

"This is an exception. I'm trying to imagine how Rita's face on the sandbag. I'll catch up with you tomorrow," some more hits followed, before Emilia stopped to catch her breath.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure, B. It's just...I'm not in the mood for dancing tonight."

Bodie turned towards the exit, his face a mask of apprehension. Emilia though, returned to her boxing, ready to deal some pain to the Rita-dummy. Hopefully, there wouldn't be anymore distractions now.

"I heard there's some new dancers coming," she swung around, startled to find Bodie halfway towards the exit.

"Huh?"

"A new crew was recently formed, and I heard they're coming over. It'd be a real shame if you weren't there," a grin was now plastered upon his cheeks. Now at the doors of the gym, he casually waved towards Emilia, who was still in shock over his words.

"Well see ya!" and with that, he exited the facility.

"Now wait just a minute!" Scrambling to get her duffel bag, she ran down the hallway towards the exit, determined to catch up with her partner. Exiting the building, she saw him jogging down the sidewalk towards the seaside. She quickly sprinted up to him, gasping from lack of oxygen before turning towards her friend (who was at this point, grinning like a maniac).

"Maybe I should come, just to check these guys out, okay?"

"Okay, then!" Bodie continued to jog happily down the street. Sighing, she followed him at an even pace, knowing that there was no turning back now. However, she couldn't deny that she was somewhat excited to hear of new dancers (if not suspicious that Bodie had just happened to find out about them despite her not hearing about it). And even if there weren't, she knew she could always count on her partner to make things better.

Who knows? It might just get her mind off of things.

* * *

There are often many speculations about Emilia's and Bodie's relationship. While nothing is confirmed yet (at least I don't think anything is), I thought it would be quite fun to explore their peculiar relationship a bit more.

I hope I did well on the OC. It was actually quite hard for me to figure out what she should say (since I myself, have never been in such a situation XD) so I spent a lot more time on it. As for the OC's name, I decided to base it off of Rita Skeeter from the Harry Potter series (since I'm both bad at naming people and because I immediately thought of her when trying to picture how my OC's personality would be like).

If there's any character that you want me to write about, please PM me. I'm always welcome to suggestions.


End file.
